Everything Crosses Over With Bleach
by Kristen Sharpe
Summary: A collection of short fics featuring various characters' reactions to landing in Soul Society. Bleach crossed over with many series.
1. Defector

**Title:** Defector  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 1, 2007  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

---------------------------------------

**Defector **

He was the biggest anomaly since Kurosaki Ichigo. He arrived in Rukongai with a zanpakutou already at his hip and a stubborn insistence that he be returned to the living world. His reiatsu was powerful, but untrained. He should have been easy to capture.

Instead, he had defeated or evaded everyone sent against him. Now, he stood before the remainder of the Gotei 13, a bloody mess of injuries and an iron will.

"Send me back."

Astoundingly, Yamamoto relented.

Soul Society had learned long ago that youkai souls were not easily held. It appeared that stubborn hanyou were no different.


	2. Loner

**Title:** Loner  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 8, 2007 (edited April 25, 2008)  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

* * *

They had come again today. This time, the request was more urgent. The Gotei 13 had lost three captains. The Arrancar were on the move. Replacements were needed desperately.

He frowned and shook out a freshly washed yukata. Holding it up for inspection, he allowed himself a small smile at the sight of the garment's cheerful koi design. Akemi-chan would be happy to see that the stain was gone. As he moved to hang the yukata up to dry, the frown returned.

He had declined the offer from Seireitei, as he always did. He had no more desire to captain one of the thirteen squads than he had in life to lead an army.

He sighed. In life and in death he had tried to avoid notoriety, with little success. In life, his reputation preceded him. In death, it was his powerful reiatsu that could not be ignored.

The laundry finished, he retrieved his sword and looked toward the setting sun. There were people here in Rukongai who needed him. The time might come that he would have to join the larger war, but, for now, he would stay and offer these people whatever help a simple wanderer could give.


	3. Instructor

**Title:** Instructor  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** August 8, 2007  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

---------------------------------------

**Instructor **

Since arriving in Soul Society, he had become a master of kidou. Moreover, he was considered one of the greater authorities on kidou theory. Some called him a genius.

Having no interest in the Gotei 13, he accepted a teaching position in the Shinigami Academy. It allowed him time for study and his forays into Rukongai, where he searched for someone he had lost long ago.

He was waiting on another.

When warned how difficult it was to find people in Soul Society, he shrugged. All he had to risk was time, and that was a more than equivalent exchange.


	4. Reminder

**Title:** Bleach Crossover 4 - Reminder  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 24, 2007  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 100  
**Notes:** Companion piece to "Instructor".  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

---------------------------------------

**Reminder**

Many thought the kidou master had no zanpakutou. Only a select few in the Fourth Division knew better.

His zanpakutou was unusual. And, it had confused him since he arrived in Soul Society.

Ultimately, Captain Unohana had offered the best theory: his zanpakutou had taken on a form that held a deep meaning to his soul.

It brought a wry grin to his lips as he sealed the blade into its unreleased form, letting his long sleeve hide it once more.

It was true. His leg had always reminded him of his failures. But, his arm he had given willingly.


	5. Survivor

**Title:** Survivor  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** April 24, 2008  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 600  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Hanatarou hurried down the darkened city streets of the mortal world. It had taken him hours to complete the errand a couple of 11th Division toughs had foisted off on him, and he wanted nothing more than to go home. Unfortunately, the jigokuchou that would help him return to Soul Society was nowhere to be found.

He searched the night sky desperately. It had been right there just a minute ago.

As he spun in circles, trying to catch a glimpse of the errant swallowtail, something very different caught his eye. High above the street, perched atop a water tower, he could make out a silhouette stark against the full moon.

"A shinigami?"

Curious, he squinted at the figure. No, the profile didn't seem right.

There was a flutter of movement just beyond the figure's shoulder.

"My jigokuchou!" Hanatarou waved to the butterfly. "Down here!"

The jigokuchou ignored him.

Hanatarou watched it helplessly for a moment. Then, sighing, he began looking for a way up to the roof where his only ticket home waited.

Some minutes later, Hanatarou finally managed to pull himself up from the fire escape and onto the rooftop. Groaning, he searched for the jigokuchou.

There. It was still hovering by the strange figure, who seemed oblivious to the butterfly's presence.

Slowly, Hanatarou approached.

"Ano…," he began. Then, stopped.

The figure was not alone. At its feet was the limp body of a teenage boy. His soul floated dazedly above the body.

"Oh."

So, that was what had drawn the jigokuchou. He looked at the figure standing over the boy. He could now see that it was a teenage girl. She was studying the dead boy with an unreadable expression. Whether she was friend or murderer, Hanatarou could only guess. But, something about her made him suspect the former.

Either way, he had a job to do. Hanatarou rarely had the opportunity to perform a soul burial, but like all Shinigami, he knew the procedure.

Slowly, he scaled the water tower and peered over the edge. The soul of the boy still clung to his body by the frailest of links. But, it wouldn't last long. His body was a bloody mess. What could this boy have done to justify someone gouging out his heart?

Hanatarou had just opened his mouth to offer a greeting when a flurry of serrated blades suddenly blocked his path. With a shriek of surprise, he threw himself backward. Falling, he landed heavily on the rooftop and looked up with terrified eyes. The girl was glaring down at him.

"_Not this one_," she hissed. Her eyes were like fire. Blades hovered around her like snakes waiting to strike.

Pinned beneath her ferocious stare, Hanatarou could only nod.

"Good." The girl turned away and reached to pull something from her pocket. "He's not dead yet." She knelt by the boy and pressed whatever item she had retrieved into his chest.

There was a burst of light, and the boy's soul melted once more into his body. Something like a heartbeat pulsed in the still night air.

Hanatarou watched with wide eyes as life thrummed through the formerly lifeless boy. The body didn't move, but Hanatarou could sense the change. He shifted his gaze to the girl's rigid back. Who was she that she could do such a thing?

As though feeling his stare, the girl turned her head slightly. Hanatarou stifled a yelp and scurried for the fire escape.

Whoever she was, it was out of his hands. That in mind, Hanatarou slipped away quickly with the jigokuchou now following meekly behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Since wbaker5286 pointed out how the shortness made some of my earlier entries confusing, I decided to break from doing strictly drabbles and make this a bit longer. Future entries will also be longer unless I think the drabble format works especially well for them. I'm also looking at revising some of my early entries. I've already made some changes to Chapter 2 "Loner". So, thank you to wbaker5286 for helping me improve this collection, and thank you to SageSK for being my ever-helpful beta.

Oh, and, since people asked and this is probably far enough down the page not to ruin things, here's a list of the characters featured in each short: 1) Inuyasha, 2) Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin, 3) and 4) Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist, 5) Tokiko (the girl) and Kazuki (the almost dead boy) from Busou Renkin.


	6. Warrior

**Title:** Warrior  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** April 24, 2008  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K+  
**Words:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** This is a companion to my previous entry, "Survivor".

* * *

She was seven years old when she first saw them. Shadowy figures moving among the rubble that had once been a school. She heard her schoolmates crying and the figures answering in quiet voices. At the time, she thought they were more rescuers.

It was days later that she learned not only her class, but her entire school was dead. In her shock, she forgot the shadowy rescuers.

But, as time passed and she became a full-fledged warrior, she saw the shadows more and more. Wherever there had been homunculi, she found the shadows. They appeared by the bodies of her fallen comrades. They hovered at the edges of her vision and dogged her steps.

Slowly, she realized what they must be. Soul reapers, come to claim the dead and stalk the dying.

She hated them.

Not for what they did.

She hated them because they meant she had failed.


	7. Manslayer

**Title:** Manslayer  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** December 4, 2008  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 125  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

**Notes/Warning:** This short is a companion piece to "Loner". And, be warned - it includes a spoiler for the end of Bleach's Soul Society arc.

* * *

From his vantage point on a rooftop, he studied the frothing beast that was tearing through the streets of Rukongai.

"This is becoming too common, that it is."

It was the third mutated Hollow he had faced in as many days. Apparently not content with the havoc he had already wrought, Aizen had released a new flood of his failed experiments into Soul Society.

He sighed. "This cannot go on."

A few effortless leaps brought him into the Hollow's path. It immediately sensed his reiatsu. Roaring, it turned hungry eyes toward the red-haired figure.

Violet eyes narrowed. He grasped his sword. There need be no hesitation. That which killed the living could only free this tortured soul.

Fingers tightened.

Violet became brightest amber.

"_Awaken, Battousai._"


	8. Recruiter

**Title:** Recruiter  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** March 30, 2009  
**Genre:** General/Crossover  
**Rating:** K  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, Shounen Jump and TV Tokyo. Any series crossed over with it belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I sat on this one for the better part of a year because I thought it needed _something_. But, I still don't know what that something is. Help?

* * *

It was all Ganju could do to stop Bonnie-chan before she plowed over the man who had abruptly leapt into her path. But, the tattooed stranger was unfazed, standing there calmly with a battered katana thrown over his shoulder.

"Oi," the man leaned down to study Bonnie curiously, "are these good eating?"

Ganju saw red. "Bonnie-chan is not for eating!" he sputtered, leaping over Bonnie's head to place himself between his beloved warthog and the stranger.

"Oh." The man straightened and instead regarded Ganju and his gang. "Well then, I'm looking for members for my Great Gurren Brigade." He grinned.


End file.
